This is a Phase 1 multi-center study from the Childrens Cancer Group designed to determine the maximum tolerated dose of Fenretinide in the treatment of pediatric patients with recurrent or resistant solid tumors, primarily those with neuroblastoma. Fenretinide has been shown to be effective in-vitro in killing neuroblastoma cells by inducing apoptosis.